Sag es
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Lily und James, was soll ich noch sagen? ONESHOT


**Sag es**

**Titel:** Sag es

**Autor**: Magic Morgana

**Altersfreigabe:** Ähm … egal

**Inhalt:** Puh, müsst ihr lesen, dieses Mal verrate ich nicht zu viel

**Personen:** Wer hätte es gedacht? Lily und James

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix, gehört alles JKR! Es dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

**Anmerkung**: Dies ist der erste Teil meiner KG-Reihe!

Wieder stand ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende auf dem Plan, es war das erste in diesem Jahr. Lily Evans, ein recht hübsches Mädchen, mit langen, roten Haaren und grünen, mandelförmigen Augen. Früher war sie nie besonders aus der Menge heraus gestochen, aber in den Sommerferien hatte sie sich selbst verändert. Sie ist noch erwachsener geworden, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Als sie am 1. September auf dem Bahnsteig war, hatte sie eine eng anliegende, dreiviertel Hose an und ein grünes Top, das ihre Augen noch mehr betonte. Einige Jungs, fast alles, hatten sich nach ihr umgedreht. Viele fragten sich, wer dieses Mädchen wohl war. Lily Evans hielt nicht besonders viel von ihrem Aussehen, wenn es andere beurteilten. Sie war eher eine bodenständige Person, eine gute Schülerin, Vertrauensschülerin und dadurch auch der Liebling der Lehrer. Sie hatte sich aber auch viele Feinde gemacht und zwar indem sie zu den Professoren rannte, wenn jemand gegen die Regeln verstoß. Dies war auch der Grund, warum sie meist alleine in Hogwarts herum ging. Sie hatte zwar eine gute Freundin: Alice McGreen, aber die war leider in Hufflepuff und sie sah sie auch nur bei gewissen Fächern. Ansonsten kam sie mit den Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal nicht gut aus. Sie hielten viel auf ihr Aussehen und versuchten bei den Jungs Eindruck zu schinden. Vor allem bei Sirius Black und James Potter, die die zwei gutaussehensten Schüler Hogwarts waren, wenn es nach den Mädchen ging. Sie hatten zwar eine schöne Außenhülle, aber sie verfluchten die Schüler der unteren Jahrgänge, spielten Streiche, mussten fast dauernd nachsitzen, kamen zu spät zum Unterricht und wer weiß was sonst noch.

Lily konnte diese Angeber nicht leiden, vor allem nicht diesen Potter. Er hatte sie immer und immer wieder um ein Date gebeten, aber sie hatte abgelehnt. Viele Mädchen hielten sie für verrückt. Welches Mädchen würde schon ein Date von James Potter abschlagen? Lily Evans. Auch wunderten sich viele, was James an diesem Mauerblümchen fand. Sie war nicht einmal besonders hübsch, aber für ihn hatte sie eine gewisse Ausstrahlung.

Als einige Mädchen erkannt hatten, um wen es sich handelte, waren sie sofort um Lily gescharrt, um auch Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Aber Lily ließ sich nicht von ihnen täuschen. Nach sechs Jahren versuchten sie jetzt mit ihr befreundet zu sein? Es war doch nur Ausnutzung. Was wäre, wenn sie nicht so aussehe, wie sie aussieht? Würden sie sie dann auch beachten oder einfach wegdrehen und so tun, als würde sie nicht existieren? Wahrscheinlich.

Lily war es etwas unangenehm, dass sich die ganzen Augenpaare auf sie richteten und sie beobachteten. Auch die Slytherins hatten sich ihr zugewandt. Jedoch würden sie nicht so tief sinken und sich mit einer Muggelgeborenen abgeben.

Es gab einen Schüler, den Lily anziehend fand, er war in Hufflepuff und spielte Quidditch. Auch er wusste, dass er gut aussieht und machte davon gebrauch, um die Mädchen bei sich zu scharren, aber er spielte keine Streiche so wie Potter und Black! Alles in allem fand Lily in wirklich attraktiv, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Als sie mal unabsichtlich in ihn hineingerannt ist und ihre Bücher hinuntergefallen sind, meinte er nur: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" und ist weitergegangen. Er hatte ihr nicht aufgeholfen, geschweige denn gefragt, ob er ihr bei den Büchern behilflich sein könnte.

Aber eben dieser Junge hatte nun seine Augen auf sie gerichtet und verfolgte sie. Als Lily dann den schweren Koffer in den Zug hieven musste, kam er her und half ihr. Flirtete, baggerte und zog sie fast mit seinem Blick aus. Lily bedankte sich zwar höflich, aber hackte ihn innerlich ab. Er war so was von oberflächlich. Als sie noch unscheinbar war, da hatte er sie nicht beachtet und nicht einmal mit ihr gesprochen, wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht einmal ihren Namen gekannt. Und jetzt machte er sich so offensichtlich an sie ran, nur weil sie sich etwas Figurbetonter anzog und auch die ganzen Mädchen, die sich tonnenweise Make-up ins Gesicht schmieren, immer stylisch angezogen waren und sie ausgeschlossen, ausgelacht und lächerlich gemacht hatten, ja, auch diese wollten jetzt plötzlich in ihrer Nähe sein. Weil sie die Aufmerksamkeit mehrer Jungen erhielt und diese für sie keinen Blick mehr übrig hatten?

Dann sah Lily ihn – James Potter mit seinen Freunden! Sie sahen zu ihr herüber. Sirius flüsterte seinem Freund irgendetwas zu und deutete auf sie. Lily fühlte sich wie ein Ausstellungsobjekt. Jeder redete über sie, starrte sie an, flüsterte. So viel Aufmerksamkeit war sie nicht gewohnt!

Lily drehte sich um und ging den Gang im Zug entlang, auf der Suche nach einem Abteil, aber alle waren besetzt, aber ihr wurden viel Platzangebote gemacht. Als sie bei den Slytherins vorbei kam, pfiffen diese durch ihre Finger. Lily warf ihnen nur einen bösen Blick zu und setzt ihren Weg fort. Sie war am Ende des Zuges angelangt und fand ein Abteil, ein leeres. Sie kämpfte gerade damit, ihren Koffer hinauf zu geben, als ihr jemand half. Sie drehte sich um und sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen von James Potter. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass es so ein schönes Braun war.

Stopp! Was dachte sie denn da? Dass durfte doch nicht war sein. Potter hatte sie immer genervt und alles, aber seine Augen glitzerten nicht so schelmisch, wie sie es gewohnt war, sie strahlten Freundlichkeit, Zuversicht und Hoffnung aus. Wie konnte er nur soviel in einem Blick sagen? Lily verlor sich in seinen Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihre Gedanken wieder frei zu bekommen.

„Dann gehen wir eben in ein anders Abteil", sagte James und drehte sich um.

„Was?", fragte Lily sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob wir uns zu dir in dieses Abteil setzen können, die anderen sind voll, aber wenn du nicht willst", erklärte James.

„Nein, tut mir leid, setzt euch doch bitte", sagte Lily.

Wie sie feststellte, waren die Rumtreiber gar nicht so schlimm, sie hatte viel mit ihnen gelacht, sie hatte sogar ihr Buch beiseite gelegt, weil sie sich nicht mehr beruhigen konnte.

Lächelnd an diesen Tag, stand Lily nun am großen See von Hogwarts und sah auf das ruhige Wasser hinaus. Es war komisch, all die Jahre, hatte sie James Potter als einziger nach einem Date gefragt und jetzt hatte sie dutzende Angebote für Hogsmeade. Jedoch war er nicht dabei! Hatte sie sich es mit ihm verscherzt? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, er war doch so freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Aber weshalb Lily ihre Meinung über James Potter, den Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft, geändert hatte war der Grund, dass er sie gesehen hatte, als sie noch nicht da gewesen war.

Da gewesen war sie schon, aber sie war immer ein Mauerblümchen gewesen, das niemand beachtete, das jeder mied, um nich doch noch verpetzt zu werden, der Lehrerliebling und einfach eine Regelfanatikerin. Sie dachte noch eine Weile nach, bis sie ein Geräusch heute. Sie blickte sich um und sah James Potter, der an eine Weide gelehnt saß und seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Er musste schon länger da sein als sie, sonst hätte er sie doch schon längst angesprochen. Oder war es ihm nervend geworden sie um ein Date zu bitten? Sie hatte nämlich immer gedacht, dass er eine Wette mit seinen Freunden eingegangen war, um sie rum zubekommen. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und sah, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Lily lächelte, er sah ja ganz harmlos aus, wenn man ihn so sah.

„Hallo Evans", sagte James. Lily erschrak leicht. „Du willst wissen wieso ich weiß, dass du es bist?" Er öffnete seine Augen und wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr um und lächelte sie leicht an. Es war ein freundliches, warmes Lächeln, das einem im Herzen warm machte.

„Ja, würde ich gerne."

„Du weißt, dass jeder Mensch eine Aura hat und deine kenne ich wirklich gut, deshalb kann ich auch meine Augen geschlossen halten und dich trotzdem noch erkennen."

„Und woher weißt du das?", wollte sie wissen.

„Eine Weisheit von meinem Großvater, aber sie stimmt wirklich. Wenn du dich nur gut genug konzentrierst, dann kannst du das auch lernen." James sah von unten zu ihr auf. „Willst du wirklich die ganze Zeit stehen? Oder leistest du mir Gesellschaft?"

Langsam ließ sich Lily auf den Boden nieder. Nicht wissend, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Er war so anders geworden, er war, ja, es war das richtiges Wort, er war Erwachsener geworden. Man sah es ihm an, dass er nicht mehr der Kindskopf war, der den ganzen Tag nur Streiche spielte, sondern jemand, der das Leben ernst nahm.

„Gehst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade?", fragte James wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Lily starrte ihn für einen kurzen Moment an. „Ich …"

„Schon klar", sagte James und sah wieder auf den See, dann wieder zu Lily. „Du wirst sicher schon mit jemandem verabredet sein."

„Ähm nein, bin ich nicht", antworte sie und nun war es an James verwundert zu schauen. „Wieso ich?"

„Wieso du?"

„Wieso hast du mich immer um ein Date gebeten, wenn es doch schönere in Hogwarts gibt."

„Weißt du Lily, es liegt nicht immer am Aussehen und du warst du, hast dich nicht verstellt. Deine Aura hat mich wirklich fasziniert, sie war so mysteriös, so unnahbar. Ich wollte dich näher kennen lernen, aber du hast mir keine Chance gegeben. Wieso nicht?"

„Ich dachte, es sei eine Art Wette mit deinen Freunden. Wer knackt den frigiden Felsblock Lily Evans."

James lachte auf. „Dass dachtest du wirklich?"

„Ja", sagte Lily wahrheitsgetreu.

„Nein, ich mag dich Lily", sagte er. In seiner Stimme lag so viel Wärme.

„James, schau mich an und sag es." Sein Kopf drehte sich zu ihr. „Sag es mir! Willst du wirklich mich? Nicht nur deswegen, weil ich so aussehe wie ich aussehe? Lügst du mich an? Denn wenn du das tust, dann kannst du wirklich alles vergessen und ich werde dich nicht einmal mehr ansehen." Lily wusste nicht, was sie da gerade sagte, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Es fühlte sich richtig an, wie sie so gegenüber von James saß, ihm in seine Augen sah und ihm sagte, was sie fühlte. Hatte sie sich wirklich in ihn verliebt? Ja, dem war so, aber sie hatte Angst verletzt zu werden, so wie viele andere Mädchen, die er schon hat fallen lassen.

„Lily ich …"

„Nein, hört mir einfach nur zu", unterbrach sie ihn. „Dein Lächeln, kann einem wirklich den Verstand rauben. Und dein Charme erst, du weißt ihn zu gebrauchen. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Deine Freundinnen die du hattest, waren es nie länger als drei Wochen, dann hattest du schon eine Neue. Jede wusste, dass du sie fallen lässt, aber sie haben sich immer wieder von deinem Charme blenden lassen. Wenn ich dir wirklich etwas bedeute, dann beweise es mir. Ich verfalle dir nicht wegen deines Lächelns oder deines Charmes, ich will einen Beweis, dass du es ernst mit mir meinst."

„Glaubst du, wieso ich nie länger mit einer zusammen war als drei Wochen? Ich konnte nicht, es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Zuerst wollte ich dich auch nur, weil du unnahbar warst, aber mit der Zeit ist mir klar geworden, dass du etwas Besonders bist. Das du anders bist. Und deine Augen wirkten so traurig und außerdem warst du nie hässlich. Du hast es nur nie gezeigt, du hast eine Rolle gespielt. Die perfekte Lily Evans, keiner merkte was wirklich in dir vorging. Wusstest du, dass die Augen der Spiegel der Seele sind? Deine wirkten meistens traurig und ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Außen hin warst du fröhlich, aber du warst es nicht wirklich."

„Auch eine Weisheit von deinem Großvater?", fragte Lily und sah James an. Sie spürte, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagte.

„Nein, dass weiß jeder", antwortete er.

Lily lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an und sah ihm dabei in die Augen, die wieder so viel Wärme ausstrahlten. „Du willst immer noch mit mir nach Hogsmeade, obwohl ich dich sooft abserviert habe?"

„Ja sicher, wieso sollte ich nicht wollen?", fragte er und seine Augen strahlten. Sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte.

So saßen die Beiden noch eine Weile am Seeufer und unterhielten sich. War es die Wahrheit hinter den Worten, die Lily letztendlich doch noch zu einem Date überredeten? War es James, der sie sah, als sie noch die Unscheinbare war? Wahrscheinlich war es alles zusammen!


End file.
